Broadband wireless services such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA), Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) require modems and transceivers to provide wireless connectivity to the Internet or some other public or proprietary data network. As these technologies are introduced, manufacturers offering customer premise equipment (CPE) must keep up with the demand for new products utilizing the technology. Typically, manufacturers will offer basic equipment such as a modem or transceiver to establish connectivity. As the technology matures, additional features and services may become available to users of the technology. Unfortunately, this requires the purchase of additional equipment to take advantage of these features that may raise the barrier to entry for some consumers.
As service providers offer new services such as voice over packet (VoP) or voice over internet protocol (VoIP) that have the ability to leverage the user's existing broadband wireless CPE, the user is in many cases required to obtain additional equipment and software and register for the new services. Many times the consumer is unable to utilize the existing CPE and is required to purchase an entirely new broadband modem that offers the additional functionality. Further, the burden is on the user to ensure that the new hardware is configured properly and that services utilizing the new software and hardware are properly registered. This may require multiple registration and configuration steps to ensure that the new equipment can operate on the service provider's network and that the service provider's network has the ability to recognize the new equipment so that the user may enjoy the desired services.